A New Beginning
by Skultistic98
Summary: SEQUAL TO "ONLY TIME WILL TELL" Two years later and still no sign from Lightning. Skulduggery is determined to find him and Valkyrie is starting to think it'd finally safe for her, Skulduggery and her year old child. But is it? Sorry I'm terrible at summaries. PLEASE R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN. HEEEEEYYYYYYY! I'm so incredibly sorry it took so long to finally write this and I have no excuse. I was just plain out lazy. But im back now and I'm here to stay. So finally the sequal to **__**"Only Time Will Tell" **__**is up! I'm sorry if this chapter is short as im low on time and im a little rusty! ENJOY! :)**_

_Valkyrie's POV_

Its been about two years after we got the note from Lightning. He still has not shown up yet. We haven't heard or seen a thing from him. However, that hasn't stopped Skulduggery from searching for him. Skulduggery has been crazed since the night we got the note. I've given birth to a beautiful little girl and because Skulduggery was too busy trying to track down Lightning he wasn't at her birth and has barely spent any time with her. He hasn't spent any time with anyone. The longest I've spent time with him is when we were in bed sleeping. He spends all his time in Gordon's office or out talking to witnesses. I spoke to him one day about spending more time with us and we spent the night together but then he got another lead the next morning (which went cold like the others) and he broke his promise to be with us more. Thanks to that night I'm pregnant again and even though I have a big bump (I'm seven months along) he still doesn't know. Since Skulduggery and I have drifted apart, Dexter Vex and I have gotten very close and we're good friends now. He always visits and knows what I'm going through so he likes to see if I'm okay. I don't know what I'd do without him.

Ellie, my one year old daughter, is crawling up the stairs so I follow to make sure she doesn't get hurt. She crawls out to the office door and pushes it open (the latch doesn't work so we don't need to use the handle). "DADA!" she squeals, crawling to Skulduggery and reaching up to him smiling, showing only two teeth. She's so happy to see him as she hasn't seen him in weeks.

He simply pats her head, not looking at her and mutters, "Not right now sweetie."

Her bottom lip trembles. Enough is enough. I get Jonathan up (or as she calls him JoJo) to take her. When they are gone I slam the door shut and storm to the desk. I rip whatever Skulduggery is looking at away, "Stop!"

He looks at me startled. His face now has a light beard forming because he only shaves when going to speak to a witness and even still he only lightly trims it, too eager to leave and talk to them. "Stop what?"

I gesture around the room filled of pictures of Lightning and statements and maps with notes written on them. The wall can no longer be seen with all of them. "This! Your daughter is crying because for the first time she has seen you in weeks you want nothing to do with her!" I point to my stomach, "I'm pregnant again and _seven _ months along and you don't even know! This has to stop!"

"I can't stop! I'm close to finding him! When I find him I am going to kill him and it will all be over!"

"You have been saying that for two years! He may not even come after us!"

"I'm not taking that risk! I won't lose you again!"

"You're already losing me! All by yourself!" With that I storm out with tears in my eyes.

I go to the kitchen where Jonathan is feeding Ellie. He watches me with sad eyes, "Are you alright?"

I give a smile, "I'm fine." I wipe a tear away. He sighs and hugs me.

"Are you and dad alright?"

I stay silent for a while and then I answer honestly, "I don't know. I really don't. I love him. I always have and I always will but... I don't know how long I can do this for."

He says, "Tanith called. She's coming over with Ghastly and Dexter."

I nod and start making food for them and us. About an hour later while the food is simmering I pick Ellie up to give her bath. It's then I hear _his_ voice from behind me, "You shouldn't be carrying her. She's too heavy to be carrying while pregnant. Let me take her." It's clear from his voice that he's been crying, just like I have. I turn to see a red, puffy eyed Skulduggery standing there looking at me. Ellie reaches out him, her little lip trembling and her arms out stretched to, hope filling her big brown eyes.

Before I can't say anything he comes closer and takes her gently out of my arms. He holds her close, resting his forehead on hers and tries not to cry. He whispers to her, "I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I promise, daddy will here from now on. Daddy's here."

I glare at him, "You promised that before and you broke it the very next day."

He breaks down and cries, "I know. This time I swear, _I swear, _this time I'll stop and be here for you."

"We'll see about that," I turn back to the food.

"Valkyrie…" he starts but I cut him off.

"Ghastly, Tanith and Dexter are coming. When you're done giving her bath get washed and dressed. " He sighs and goes off to do as I say.

The last time he promised this I fell into his arms and believed him. The next day he broke that promise along with my heart. I'm not going to just fall into his arms again. I'm going to make sure he keeps his promise first.

**AN. TAAAADAAHHH! I hope you liked it! Ill update soon I promise! :) Take care! Until next time" :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. THHHAAANNNKKK YOOOOOOOOOU! Thank you so much for the Reviews and Favourites and Follows! Thank you! I'm thrilled you like it! I'm so excited to continue with writing this story! So here's chapter 2! ENJOY! :P**

_Valkyrie's POV_

Soon Ghastly, Tanith and Dexter arrive. They were shocked to see Skulduggery. Ghastly and Tanith hugged Skulduggery where as Dex remained emotionless. I told them of our fight and how Skulduggery once again promised to be with us more. I warned him this is his final chance. I set the table and dish out the food. Me, Skulduggery, Dex, Tanith, Ghastly and Jonathan sit at the table eating. Ellie is in her little highchair between Skulduggery and I. Skulduggery insists on feeding her so I let him. He glances at me occasionally but I don't look back and him. It pains me to do this but he deserves the cold shoulder.

_Skulduggery's POV_

I wish Valkyrie would just talk to me. I know what I did was horrible but I did it so I wouldn't lose her. But now she won't talk to me for letting my searching for my brother run my life. What makes it worse is I want to hold Valkyrie so tight and kiss her and her bump. I'm so incredably happy about the new baby but i'm scared if i try and hug her she'll turn me away again. I have to do something to make it up to her, but what?

We finish dinner and I put Ellie to bed. When I come down I see Valkyrie laughing and chatting to Tanith, Ghastly and Dex. As I make my way over I get pulled aside by Jonathan.

"Hello son," I give him a smile. He just glares.

"I'm still pissed at you but-"

"Watch your language!" I cut him off.

He sighs "anyway. I'd keep an eye on Dex if I were you..."

"Why?" I ask confused

"He's been coming over a lot and spending a lot of time with mam lately. And I dont like the looks he's giving her..."

"Looks? What kind of looks?"

"Lovey dovey looks. It's clear he hhas feelings for her."

"Dex? No. My son, you must be mistaken."

"I'm not Dad. Trust me."

I sigh, "Okay. I trust you son. Besides you being my son means your gut instinct is _almost _as good as mine."

He scoffs, "Please. My gut instinct is well better than yours."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"It is not! Now. You have wounded my ego and I am going to storm off dramatically. Goodbye." I storm off over to my wife and friends. I hear him laughing behind me and I chuckle.

I turn to Valkyrie and point to the space beside her "May i sit there?"

She doesnt answer and i sag. I get on my knees and take her hand in mine. Its time to swallow my dignity for a moment. I take a deep breath "PLEASE VAL! PLEASE LET ME SIT NEXT TO YOU! I BEG OF YOU! I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO MY GORGEOUS DARLING WIFE! PLEASE!"

Everyone stare at me in shock. They never expected Skulduggery Pleasant to _beg. _They start laughing and Valkyrie pats the seat, signalling for me to sit. I quickly do and pull her close. I whisper in her ear, "Words cannot describe how happy I am about the new baby," I rub the bump gently. She doesnt do anything for some time. Suddenly she gently places her hand over mine.

Theres a knock on the door and Time walks in. Hes surprised to see me but smiles, "Skully!"

I glare, "Dont call me that!"

"I havent seen you in a while. How are you Skully?" He asks ignoring my demand. I glare and he chuckles. "So how are things?"

"Things are good," I say smiling and kiss Val's cheek.

"Excellent!"

We all continue to chat the rest of the night. A few hours later everyone leaves. Valkyrie insists on cleaning up. I sigh and go upstairs. To surprise her I draw her a nice, warm bath surrounded by candles. In the bath are bath salts, bath bombs and lavander essence. I wait for her to come up.

_Valkyrie's POV_

I finally finish washing the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I clean the counters and do the floors. My mind never leaves Skulduggery. As I finish by washing my hands I feel someone's eyes on me from the garden window beside me. I peer out but it's too dark to see anything. I make my way to the garden door and reach for the handle. I open the door and poke my head out into the cool night air. The breeze blows my hair out of my face. I take a step outside and look around. The only light comes from the doorway behind me. It's silent. I must be imagining things. I turn to step back inside - a bush rustles. I stop. I turn. The rustle came from right behind me. I take another step forward out of the light and out of the safe zone. I make my way closer. Closer. And -

"Mam!"

I jump and turn clutching my chest. In the doorway is Jonathan. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing! Come back inside you'll catch your death."

I make my way in slowly glacing at the bush once more. Theres nothing there. There cant be. I'm imagining this.

**AN. OHHHHHHH! So do you think shes imagining it? I shant say anything. I hope you liked it. Please R&R! Until next time! :)**


End file.
